Utakata
by Kanata D. Renkinjutsushi
Summary: Bahkan sebuah gelembung diam yang pecah punya lebih dari seribu bahasa untuk berkata. Cerita tentang para karakter bleach dan memori tentang gelembung. baca dan review, ok? :D
1. Chapter 1

**BleachKubo Tite**

**Utakatakanata.**

_Seorang bocah perempuan berambut merah muda berjalan di tepian sebuah sungai. Riang, tanpa beban, ia seret zanpakutou mininya seraya bersenandung kecil. Tak lama kemudian ia terduduk di pinggir sungai dan menatap seorang perempuan muda berambut keperakan menggenggam sebuah botol kecil di satu tangan dan kawat yang pada ujungnya dibentuk suatu lingkaran di tangan lainnya. Ia terduduk menatap sungai dan meniupnya, melahirkan berpuluh-puluh gelembung sabun yang memerah, mengikut warna langit sore itu. Tampak menyadari kehadiran seorang bocah yang menatapnya, si wanita yang meniup gelembung tadi menatap si bocah yang mendadak bertanya._

"_Itu apa?"_

"_Kau mau?" ujarnya menyodorkan air sabun yang tersimpan di dalam botol kaca._

"_Iya.." jawab bocah berambut merah muda, menatap keheranan pada orang yang memberinya gelembung sabun. Seorang wanita yang memeluk lututnya dan terus menatap sungai. "Aku Yachiru…kamu siapa dan kenapa kau ada di sini?" ujarnya keheranan._

"_Jangan dipikirkan kenapa… Aku hanya mengingat masa lalu," ucapnya dalam senyum dan melangkah pergi, meninggalkan si bocah yang termangu. Masih dalam keadaan itu, wanita misterius itu melanjutkan," Bahkan sebuah gelembung diam yang pecah punya lebih dari seribu bahasa untuk berkata…"_

**Utakata**

1. The Winter Firework

Pagi pertama di musim semi. Udara yang dingin masih menyengat kulit. Namun tak dapat disangkal bahwa tumbuhan mulai mencuri pandang pada dunia. Seorang lelaki paruh baya berambut putih berjalan di tanah lapang. Haori yang digunakannya mengibas tertiup angin. Tampak ia sendiri, melangkah menantang angin. Jejak langkahnya berbekas di salju yang mencair, meninggalkan kesan hampa yang berbeda. Mengeratkan syal yang melilit lehernya, ia berjalan ke arah suatu gerbang, dimana pada pintunya tertulis kanji 13.

"Selamat pagi _taicho_," ujar beberapa _shinigami_ yang menjaga gerbang dan dibalas lambaian tangan hangat oleh orang yang dipanggil _taicho_ tersebut. Segera ia bergegas ke salah satu ruangan yang ada di bangunan tersebut. Tubuhnya yang cukup lemah membuatnya tak mungkin berlama-lama, menantang angin atau berdiri di luar lagi. Bergegas walau tak terkesan tergesa, ia berjalan ke bagian dalam gedung tersebut. Senyum hangat menghiasi wajahnya ketika beberapa shinigami lain menyapa orang yang mereka panggil taicho tersebut. Selangkah lagi ia menuju ruangan tempat ia biasa bertugas. Namun, tiba-tiba keributan kecil menarik perhatiannya. Ada pertengkaran umum yang memang terus terjadi di pagi hari. Mungkin tepatnya sepanjang hari. Dua orang bawahannya ini tampaknya tak pernah bisa akur. Sehingga pekikan atau makian yang membahana itu sudah menjadi warna tersendiri di divisi 13.

"Heh bocah, kau tak lihat gelembung sabunku lebih banyak ya?"

"Pak tua! Hitung aja sendiri! Bukannya banyakan punyaku! Kalau ga percaya tiup aja lagi!"

"Heh bocah! Tiup lagi dan buktikan saja!" ujar yang lebih tua seraya mulai meniup gelembung sabun yang dipegangnya.

Menahan geli, ia menepuk bahu kedua orang yang bertengkar karena alasan unik ini. "_Ohay_…" ujarnya tertahan. Kedua rekan kerjanya itu meniup gelembung ke arah wajahnya dan menimbulkan bunyi blup yang berakhir dengan pecahnya para gelembung tepat di wajahnya.

"Aaaaa…_gomeeenn..gomen nasai taichoo_!" ujar mereka panik.

"Ini gara-gara kau Kotetsu, kenapa pagi-pagi malah ngajak main gelembung sabun!" ujar yang lebih tua.

"Pak tua sendiri yang buat air sabunnya kan!" jawab tak mau kalah dari yang lebih muda. Ia mengulurkan sapu tangannya disertai kata maaf yang diulang berkali-kali.

"Sudah, sudah, bukan masalah Sentarou, Kiyone…" ujar sang _taicho_ mengelap wajahnya dengan sapu tangan Kiyone, tersenyum melihat ulah sansekinya, sementara ingatannya melayang ke beberapa puluh tahun lalu.

####

"Langitnya cerah kan, _taicho_! Paling bagus memang nonton kembang api musim dingin di atap!" ujar seorang pemuda berambut hitam kelewat semangat. Syal yang dipakainya berkibar tertiup angin.

"Uhuk..tapi Kaien. Mulainya masih setengah jam lagi," jawab seseorang yang dipanggil _taicho_ oleh orang yang bernama Kaien tersebut.

"Dia udah ga sabar Ukitake-_taicho_. Dari tadi siang ngoceh terus tentang kembang api," jawab seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang memeluk lututnya untuk menahan hawa dingin.

"Hei Miyako, bilang aja ga tahan dingin kan," ledek pemuda berambut hitam itu seraya mencibir pada gadis yang dipanggilnya Miyako.

"Kalau ga tahan dingin kenapa?" balas Miyako kesal. Setengah hati ia merutuk mengapa harus menemani kedua orang ini menunggu setengah jam di atas atap.

"Bilang kek! Nih pakai!" ujar Kaien melepas dan memberikan syal yang dipakainya pada Miyako. Samar-samar, dapat dilihat semburat merah pada wajah Miyako.

"Ada yang salting ya…" ujar Ukitake tanpa dosa dan membuat wajah kedua bawahannya ini memerah.

"Bu..bukan.." ucapan Miyako terputus ketika sebuah kupu-kupu neraka melayang diantara dirinya, Ukitake, dan Kaien.

_Yth Para Shinigami_

_Pertunjukan hari ini dibatalkan atas suatu alasan yang mendesak. Mohon maaf atas kekeliruan ini. _

Kaien kembali memeluk lututnya dengan wajah kesal sementara Ukitake menahan tawa melihat tingkah wakilnya. Sementara Miyako berdiri dari duduknya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Sebuah botol bening berisi cairan berwarna hijau dan sebuah batangan peniupnya. Miyako meniup batangan tersebut dan membuat berpuluh-puluh gelembung sabun beterbangan di atap divisi 13. Terlihat ia merapalkan sebuah mantra. Dan dengan satu lambaian dari dua jarinya, satu-persatu gelembung tersebut pecah dalam bentuk berbagai warna kembang api mini.

"Akhirnya nonton kembang api juga kan?" ujarnya tersenyum pada Kaien dan Ukitake yang bertepuk tangan dengan heboh.

####

Ukitake tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menatap Sentarou dan Kiyone yang masih untuk kesekian kalinya membungkuk-bungkuk meminta maaf padanya. Setengah geli, ia mengambil air sabun yang dipegang Kiyone, meniupnya dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Miyako. Kemudian berlalu keruangan kerjanya, meninggalkan Kiyone dan Sentarou yang berteriak kagum histeris pada kembang-api-gelembung hasil karyanya.

####

Yatta.. Yatta.. selesai jugaa… ini cerita pertama Kanata yang Kanata publish di sini..(sebelumnya cuma jadi asisten :D) . Mohon bantuannya, _minna_… Semoga terhibur bacanya ya :) . _Arigatou _buat semua yang baca. Reviewnya ditunggu lho…hhoho :DD

P.S.: Utakata = gelembung


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach: Tite Kubo

Utakata: Kanata.

X

X

X

2. A Few Story About Past

Seorang gadis berambut hitam terbangun oleh cahaya matahari yang merembes ke ruangannya. Ia menyipitkan matanya, menatap kisi-kisi jendela yang menyumbangkan sinar matahari yang menyilaukan itu ke ruangannya. Beranjak walau sedikit menahan sakit di tangan kirinya, ia mencoba menggapai gorden jendela yang tak tertutup dengan rapat, tapi gagal. Menyerah, kembali ia pada kasurnya dan mencoba untuk tidur. Ingatannya berjalan ke beberapa tahun lalu, saat pertama ia bertemu _gadis_ itu. Mungkin sesosok orang yang dikagumi, merangkap saudara, atau orang yang harus dilindungi. Namun, pada akhirnya dirinya sendirilah orang yang akan dilindungi orang tersebut. Sedikit kesal pada dirinya sendiri, gadis itu kembali memeluk bantalnya dan menutup wajahnya. Entah karena panas atau apa, pipinya memerah.

Ingatannya kembali berjalan-jalan ke beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat ia masih bocah yang digandeng ayahnya, menatap seseorang yang ditandu dan dikawal, atau ketika ia mendapat jabatan menjadi wakil ketua divisi 2. Lentera putar dalam otaknya kembali memutar gambar ketika orang itu, menghilang darinya sekitar 100 tahun lalu. Ia tersintak oleh bunyi berderit pintu kamar tersebut. Berpura-pura kembali tidur, ia mndengar percakapan seseorang.

"Jujurnya aku tidak setuju untuk bekerjasama denganmu, camkan itu," suara seorang wanita yang ditangkapnya sebagai Unohana.

"Khiehiehie…Kau kan lihat sendiri dia membaik, wanita sial," dalam pikiran gadis itu, tawa bengis itu hanya dimiliki Mayuri.

Mungkin Unohana sedang mencabut pedangnya, atau Mayuri terkena serangan jantung mendadak, ia tak tahu. Yang jelas seketika suasana hening. Tak jelas apa yang sedang terjadi, untuk membuka mata ia enggan. Daripada ditanyai banyak hal yang belum ingin ia jawab. Sebenarnya keheningan itu terjadi karena wakilnya, Si Omaeda, datang dengan tersedu-sedu dengan mata yang bengkak. Mungkin sekian lamanya ia menangis, tangisnya jadi dalam diam dan tak snggup berkata-kata lagi. Namun cukup untuk membungkam Unohana dan Mayuri yang siap saling bunuh di tempat. Sehingga yang terjadi adalah Unohana dan Mayuri menyeret keluar wakil kapter tersebut agar tidak terjadi ledakan tangis yang memekakkan telinga. Mungkin jika si nona yang (pura-pura) tertidur itu tahu, ia akan sangat menyesal tidak menyaksikan pemandangan menggenaskan tersebut. Tapi sang tuan putri tak tahu. Ia malah benar-benar tertidur, ketika pintu berbunyi 'blam' dengan cukup keras karena ditutup dengan ditendang Mayuri karena kedua tangannya sudah terlalu kerepotan menyeret Omaeda keluar ruangan.

Ia bermimpi tentang bunga sakura yang dilihatnya dengan orang itu di malam dengan bulan bulat penuh. Bulan mungkin punya pandangan sendiri pada apa yang dilihatnya. Tapi ia berpikir lain, meskipun bulan punya sudut deviasi yang lebih luas daripada dua bola matanya, tapi ia punya memori yang lebih banyak dari bulan, pikirnya. Atau beberapa tahun sebelumnya, alih alih mengajarinya latihan untuk memperkuat diri, gadis yang sangat dikaguminya itu malah mengerjainya habis-habisan. Dalam igauannya, nona itu tersenyum.

####

Seorang bocah sekitar sebelas tahunan berjalan ke arah sebuah gerbang yang dijaga 2 orang. Sang penjaga membungkukkan badan pada bocah berbaju hitam seperti ninja tersebut. Bocah ini berjalan ke arah halaman, dimana telah banyak orang yang berlatih. Tampak seorang nona berambut ungu menatap muak ke arah halaman, hingga matanya menyipit menatap bocah yang baru datang. Dengan enggan dikibaskannya tangannya untuk memanggil bocah tersebut. Takut-takut bocah tersebut berjalan mendekat.

"Kau terlambat, Soi Fon"

"Ma..Maaf Yoruichi-sama.."

"Dasar payah.." ujarnya dengan nada kesal.

"Ma..maafkan saya," sang bocah menunduk sedalam yang ia bisa.

"Kau harus dihukum, tau kan kesalahanmu!" ujarnya lebih ketus.

"I..iya," ujar Soi-Fon ketakutan seraya menunduk jauh lebih dalam. Tubuhnya mulai gemetaran. Sebelumnya ia pernah melihat penjaga yang lalai dan hukuman yang cukup mengerikan bagi mereka. Ia mulai menutup matanya, membayangkan hal tersebut.

"Angkat kepalamu!" perintah Yoruichi dengan dingin.

Soi Fon yang ketakutan mengangkat kepalanya walau masih sambil menutup matanya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang licin membentur wajahnya dan dengan bunyi 'pof' ringan meletus di depannya. Ragu-ragu ia membuka matanya, dan menatap wajah Yoruichi yang memerah hingga keluar air mata karena tertawa terbahak-bahak menatap wajah ketakutannya. Di tangan nona besar itu, ada sebotol air sabun dan batangan peniupnya.

"Aku baru tau ada yang ketakutan setengah mati karena gelembung," ujar Yoruichi di sela tawanya.

####

Sejak _winter war, _terakhir kali nona yang kini tengah tertidur itu bertemu dengan orang yang dikaguminya. Sementara sinar matahari yang mendadak dengan intensitas yang terlampau kuat masuk ke ruangannya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang licin membentur wajahnya dan dengan bunyi 'pof' ringan meletus di depannya. Dengan kaget ia buka matanya. Menangkap sosok seseorang dengan rambut keunguan yang dikuncir itu duduk di jendela, membiarkan angin menerpa rambutnya. Seperti mimpinya, nona itu menggenggap botol gelembung dan batang peniupnya.

"Mau tidur sampai kapan, Soi Fon?"

####

Chapter 2..apdeett…:D

Makasi yang udah baca. Apdetna rada lama ya? Kanata lagi sibuk berburu buku kimia Kanata yang raib xD

Danken buat yang baca :D

Juga spesial thx to : chappythesmartrabbit, ojou-chan , RikurohiYuki03 buat reviewna.

Yosh..lanjutkan perjuangan *kembali berburu buku kimia*


End file.
